I found what I wasn't
by HarmonicHermione
Summary: Many Dramione FanFics are very unrealistic, but I read many of them anyways. THIS story is about a very possible Dramione Romance. Hermione and Malfoy coming to realize what they didn't even think about before. After all, we all know how much Draco and Hermione have in common!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So This is my second one-shot, and most of my stories will be about Harry Potter books. My favorite charcter of all time is Hermione Granger, and I love reading about the different fan-made characteristics of Hermione in fanfictions.I haven't been getting really any viewers and even fewer comments on my past stories, so i'm hoping more people can help me write this story and comment with ideas. Thanks!**

HERMIONE POV:

I took big strides and I bounced a little as I walked down the library for my usual study session. It was about 5:00 and classes were long over for today, which meant more "me time", which mostly consists of researching for my personal studies and reading books that looked interesting. As I reached the library and found my usual table in the back corner of the library and found that the books I left the day before were still on the table in stacks, I sorted through the books to find the book I left on on: Magical Beings and Forces in the Forbidden Forest. I put my messenger bag down on the empty chair across from my seat at the table and sat down.  
Crash. I looked up with worried eyes and saw a huge pile of books in a couple of shelves over from where I was sitting. "Shit," someone whispered from where the books had just fallen from the shelves. I tip-toed to where the books had just fallen and saw a certain blond pointing his wand at the books and muttering a spell to levitate the books back onto the shelf in their original position. When he saw me I gave him the dirtiest stare I could muster. "Come to see what all the," his thin lips formed a smirk on his pale face,"disrupting noise is coming from? Annoyed Mudblood?" My mouth opened slightly and my stare dropped. I know that the name Mudblood isn't that new for me, but my eyes swelled up with tears anyways. I took a deep breath before shaking my head at him and leaving silently to go back to my table.

DRACO POV:

She just walked away. Not even saying something back. She didn't even seem mad. But there was something that I could tell that slightly hurt me. She looked so sad. Stop it Draco. Why would Granger's sadness make me hurt? I told that to myself a couple times, but I knew that I couldn't convince myself. After I finished analyzing the book order on the shelf I peeked around the corner of the shelf to see what Granger was doing. I knew where she sat because she sat in the same place every day, hiding her face behind the almost identical stacks of books. I looked at her face the best I could but I could really only see the top her head. I can tell that her head is in her hands because of how her head is tilted and I can see her fingertips over the piles of books around her spot. 

I was about to turn around and go back to where I was sitting when I heard a sniffle and a wobbling deep breathe coming from where Granger was sitting. I turned right on my heel and went straight over to where Granger was sitting. I sat down across from her silently and cautiously slided the stacks of books over. At the sound of the books moving Herm- I mean, Granger, jerked her head up and her hand spazzed out, causing the book she was reading to slide off the table. She looked up with tear-stained eyes and when we made eye-contact, she quickly looked back down. Way to be obvious about your crying Granger.

"Why are you here Malfoy? I left you alone now leave me alone." Granger looking straight into my eyes, and I started to get self-conscious and kind of move around in my seat while trying to keep the stare going. After what seemed for a really long time, I finally answered. "I just wanted to sit down, Granger. You don't own this table, or this library." I intensified my stare and did my best to make her uncomfortable. She didn't move at all. She went along with my stare's intensity and had me hoping that I wasn't about to get punched... again.

"Well I obviously know that, but if you could kindly stop bothering me and let me continue my studies-" "Studies? THATS what your doing? Granger we had the same classes all day today there is NO WAY you are doing homework." "Well, I was actually doing... actually this is none of your business." Hermione is such a prat. "Okay, DONT tell me. I checked out of this conversation about a minute ago anyways. Bye Mudblood." I turned on my heel and sneered as I walked away. I ran my hands through my hair and instinctively put my hand in my pocket to check for my wand as I left the library. I didn't turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

HERMIONE'S POV

6:00am. I changed into some light wash jeans and put a dark navy sweater over my white tank top. No one else is awake at this time yet; especially since it's a Saturday. No classes. No studying. Just "Me Time". I laced up my white Vans (some american brand of shoes that are really popular in the US) and I silently ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Thank gosh nobody is here yet. I opened the portrait hole and silently left to the lake.  
As I sat down at the base of the big oak tree about 50 feet from the lake's mini beach, I rested my head against the tree. I closed my eyes for a while and drifted off into a light slumber. I was very peaceful until I heard light footsteps on the grass some distance away from me. I opened my eyes to see Malfoy. He looked different. I don't know if it was the light making him look more approachable or just him looking modest and alone, yet not lonely. I guess I made some kind of noise, because his head snapped in my direction. I feel my cheeks start to redden, and I shyly look away, but still trying to take sneaky glances at him as he abandoned his path and came towards me.  
"Hey." I sat there awkwardly waiting for him to finish. Some birds flew in the distance, but other than that, it was silent. "Um, is there anything in particular you came here for?" My soft voice broke the silence. "No, I was just taking my regular walk. I saw you alone, and that I just thought that was strange." His voice was modest, no sarcasm. Draco's light blond hair swished as he moved his head from left to right looking around for Harry and Ron. "I'm not always with them you know; Harry and Ron. I mean, I also have girl friends and I do spend time alone." I looked at him in the eyes, "Like yourself apparently." His cheeks turned slightly coral, but not quite pink. My mouth dropped open slightly at the thought that the "Great Draco Malfoy" could blush. Especially from me.

**DRACO'S POV**

I felt my cheeks aquire a slightly pinkish color as she compared herself to me. She's so beautiful and sweet and courageous that she cant- wait WHAT am I thinking? That silly mudblood truly cant compare herself to me. Im the Slytherin Prince for crying out loud! Im a lady's man, and Im truly gorgeous... woah her eyes are beautiful... "I guess we are alike in that way." Omigod how could I have just said that? "Um, yeah," Hermione's eyes lit up a little and her lips turned up at the corners into a slight smile,"I guess we are alike." I looked away for a second to look at the lake, shining from the morning sun rising. He turned back around to see Hermione staring at him, and he left silently, continuing on his path that went through some light woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: So thanks you guys for all the views and visitors! I've been realy busy with school right now, and I'm trying to maintain my current 3.9, so I'm glad that you guys can bear the wait with me for my stories/story. I would really ike to have some feedback on my stories, either through PM (Private Messages) or Reviews. Either works perfectly fine! Also, I am offering you all a chance to help me write this story. I really enjoy feedback and some ideas on the next chapter. Thank you! -Adriana**

Hermione's POV

The sounds of my steps echoed through the empty hallways in the West wing of the Hogwarts castle. I was on patrol for my Prefict duty. I scanned through the halls, looking around for students past curfew, or any messes made that were left without the notice of the professors. My hand took a light grip on the cold stairwell railing that went in spirals up to the Observation Tower for the students in Astronomy, or Divination. It was on the border of the parts that I was to patrol in the castle, but I wanted to make sure that someone had checked already for students.  
As I went up the spiral staircase, I started to hear light footsteps. I decided to take off my shoes to see if it was me, and when the noises continued, I drew out my wand from the inside of my cloak. "Lumos," I whispered in the quietest voice I could say without being heard by the being that was near the top of the stairs. Once I reached the top of the stairs, where the stairs went in smaller spirals until I was on the flat land at the top of the tower, I laid my shoes down on a lower step and I slowly headed up to the top of the tower. When I reached the tower, I drew out a breathe, making me realize that I had been holding my breath since I first heard the footsteps, which was minutes ago.

Draco's POV

"Draco?" I heard my name being called and I automatically knew who it was. Granger. I looked over my shoulder at her and made kept my face in a loose straight line. I took one last look over the granite railing at the beautiful lake with all the stars from the night's reflection in the water, moving with the soft ripples of water. I took my hands off the railing, straightened up, and turned around to face her. 

I took one look at her, and I had to tighten my jaw to keep my mouth from falling open. Her big brown eyes had the reflection of the bright lights from the sky in them, and her chocolate brown hair lay around her face so perfectly that it made her face look angelic. Her olive skin complemented her hair features, and her cloak was wrapped tightly around her waist because of the frigid temperature at night. She was so beautiful. I'm past lying to myself about that. I won't ever reallyyyyy like her of course, because shes 1. a mudblood and 2. a gryffindor and 3. a part of the snobby golden trio. Like anyone could like her? She's so popular and she is like the nerdiest person ever. She is pretty though...

**"Draco? You okay?" She was waving her hand a few feet away from my face, trying to make me snap out of my trance. I shook my head a little and looked at her right in the eye. "Yeah Im okay Hermione. The Hogwarts grounds are done so lets just go." I didn't even realize I used her first name. As I walked away to the stairs, I sneaked a glance back at her and she was looking down with a little smile of her face. Then I left for the dungeon. **


End file.
